


『橘农』绝对占有 17.

by Civilization



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 林彦俊就是陈立农平淡人生里唯一的bug.——Triste
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	『橘农』绝对占有 17.

陈立农背对着他站着，膝盖还因为刚刚这里发生的一切而肉眼可见的轻微打着颤。

他确实是走了，苍白着一张脸，一瘸一拐的下了电梯，走的很慢，生怕牵动到隐秘的地方或是酸痛的腰部肌肉。

他虽然不知道林彦俊为什么费尽心力把他找回来又突然放走自己。但是现在只要能离开林彦俊，那些不必要的理由对他来说不值一提。

他假装没有看到林彦俊脸上逐渐堆积起来的以前从来没有出现过的情绪，一步一步的远离这个人，一次都没有回头。

他们纠缠在一起互相折磨彼此消耗真的太久了，陈立农在那一刻，甚至觉得很悲哀。

在他从前的人生里，唯一的未来是黄明昊，他们坐在深夜的废旧楼顶，摇晃着细瘦的小腿，憧憬着没有未来的未来，那个时候，他们贫穷，却知足，唯一的烦恼是明天能不能吃上一顿饱饭。他记得月光下黄明昊眸子里细碎的光芒，他眨着眼睛握着自己的手，坚定而满怀期冀，他说，哥，我们一直一直在一起，好不好。

而身后这个男人，却像他的一个逃不开的劫数。陈立农确实迫不及待的想要脱离这个名为林彦俊的漩涡，可是离开他的在小县城独自生活的那些个日夜里，关于想没想过他这件事，陈立农知道自己并不能斩钉截铁地说出一个不。

林彦俊脾气很差，性欲旺盛，就连在设计他这件事上也从不心慈手软，是个十足的混蛋。可陈立农每次面对他那张脸，还是不由自主的跟年少时那个用手臂护住他脑袋把他搂在怀里的哥哥紧紧的重叠在一起。

少年时期的事林彦俊大概都忘记了吧。陈立农有时候也会想，那个小时候桀骜却温柔别扭的小哥哥，到底为什么长成了今天这副目中无人的鬼样子。他恨过他，却也还是在路过药店的时候，默默顿住了脚，不受控制地推门走了进去。

药是店员选的，他站在偌大的药店里，脑袋里开始不断的闪过林彦俊被血液沾湿的眉毛，赴死一般决绝的眼睛，还有他那句，悲哀而又苦痛的，想要和他一起，好好生活。

好好生活。  
好好生活……

怎么可能呢，林彦俊。  
我们之间横亘的，何止是一餐食一杯酒，我们在25层里安静坐下来和平相处的时刻，远远抵不过那些我们都饱受折磨的时间。

店员掐着手里拿好的药品，看着这个衣着不整的年轻男人，慢慢的屈起腿，蹲在地上哭了起来。

她从没见过有人哭的这么伤心。少年的脸靠着膝盖，紧紧的埋在膝间，喉咙里溢出一声声克制而压抑的呜咽，没有掖紧的衬衫领口松散着，隐隐能看见几枚深色的痕迹。

“你……你还好么？”

她把药盒子放在地上，蹲下来手忙脚乱的拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

听见小姑娘无措的声音，陈立农慌忙地擦了擦脸，拢好衬衫，从钱包里掏出一把钱胡乱塞给小姑娘站起来抓起脚边的药说了谢谢转身跑了出去。

姑娘在身后喊他找钱的声音渐渐弱了下去，陈立农没有回头。情绪随着眼泪一起豁然崩溃对自己来说并不常见。这两天实在太过兵荒马乱，陈立农混沌的脑子里，不同时间点的记忆和记忆不断重叠交叉在一起，摸不到一个支点也理不清半点头绪。

夜晚的风夹着闷热的空气扫在脸上，马路上是飞速来往的车辆。大城市的夜晚也是这样匆忙而喧哗的，陈立农想。他走的很慢，沿着来时的街道慢慢地往回走，头顶是彻夜不灭的霓虹，路灯下的人影杂乱的交错又匆忙分开。

小时候他以为跟justin在一起就是归属，长大一点才发现原来钱和权能压死人，像自己一样的碌碌众生，不过是区区蝼蚁。

他斗不过林彦俊。

陈立农踩着自己的影子，亦步亦趋的朝那个做梦都想远离的地方走回去。林彦俊头上的伤需要处理，陈立农又想起了福利院那个废弃的花园里的下午，林彦俊也是被砸破了头，高贵的小少爷穿着锃亮的黑色小皮鞋，脖子间的领结衬着圆圆的波点，却因为孩童之间的撕扯已经歪了一角，松松垮垮地挂在衬衫领口。

陈立农在福利院像一个怪物，他不爱说话，也不活泼，他所有的柔软都给了更加瘦小柔弱的黄明昊，领养人不喜欢他，福利院的孩子们也对他厌恶。黄明昊被领养走的第二天，他被一张纸条骗到了荒草丛生的后花园，那个连阳光都暖绒绒的下午，他遇见了林彦俊。

富贵人家的孩子有着天生的优越感，穿的整洁亮丽的小公子嘴里叼着一根狗尾草，轻巧地从旧木头堆上跳了下来，抬起一脚又快又狠地踢在了领头孩子的膝盖上。

他矜傲的昂着头，把陈立农护在了身后，对着那群脏兮兮的孩子拿出了十足的贵人底气。

那时候他还很小，却护着比自己更小的陈立农，挡住了掷过来的石头。

林家家大业大，确实每年都会在慈善上分出一笔不小的数目，陈立农当然也有所耳闻。但多年以后，他攥住林彦俊书房桌子上那只老旧的定制钢笔，额角还是突突的跳着。他从来没想过，世界上偏偏就是有这样的巧合，那个扬着下巴把自己的领结扯下来系在他脖子上安慰他的哥哥，叫林彦俊。

而洞悉这段缘分的时候，他们之间已经乱成了一团麻，再也不只是小时候关于两个男孩的一面之缘。

为什么回来？  
陈立农自己也想问。

或许是因为林彦俊被血染红的额头实在太过刺眼，或许是因为他眼睛里明显盖过愤怒和欲望的哀愁和不解，又或许……

陈立农背对着林彦俊闭上了眼睛，他不想承认，他担心林彦俊。

林彦俊半眯着眼，盯着陈立农直挺挺的背影，他们谁都没有说话，像两座安静的巍然对立的亘古山峦。

陈立农的道歉像是一颗定时引爆的炸弹，他慢悠悠的吐出三个字，重重的敲在林彦俊的心脏上，然后轻巧摁下电梯的键子。

陈立农的背脊好像没有初见时挺拔了，林彦俊泯着嘴，眼睛贪婪地在男孩背后上下扫着，陈立农不该道歉的，他捏紧了手里的药盒，手里的纸盒子咯吱咯吱的响，夹杂着塑料袋子唰啦唰啦的恼人声音。

陈立农该鄙夷，该恨，该指责，怎样都好，他不该说对不起的……

林彦俊咬紧了牙，心里涌上了一股莫名的烦躁和心酸，陈立农的歉意，比他的不爱来得更让人讨厌。

电梯上升的很慢，林彦俊看着狼藉的地板，几乎是小孩子耍无赖般的对等电梯的人说，

“陈立农，我不会包扎。”


End file.
